The use of biological and chemical agents in warfare is well-known. Such biological and chemical agents may be dispersed in the air where enemy troops are present in an attempt to incapacitate or kill the enemy troops.
One common countermeasure against such biological and chemical agents is the use of a gas mask, which typically utilizes particulate and chemical filtering. Activated charcoal i.e., carbon, is the typical filtering agent. Protective clothing may also be worn so as to prevent absorption of biological and chemical agents through the skin.
However, for such a contemporary gas mask and protective clothing to be effective, it must be worn prior to exposure to the biological and/or chemical agent. Even under ideal conditions, where a biological/chemical agent detector is co-located with the targeted troops, a soldier frequently does not have time to don such contemporary protective gear. Thus, by the time the soldier has been warned, he may already have inhaled a lethal quality of the toxin or pathogen.
It is also known to inoculate soldiers against biological agents. However, in many instances the concentration of biological agent will be so high that current vaccines are not capable of providing adequate protection thereagainst. Inoculation against chemical agents is typically not possible.
Moreover, contemporary filters provide inadequate protection against some modern toxic chemical agents as well as the more virulent infectious agents such as anthrax.
As such, it is desirable to provide a reliable and effective means for neutralizing toxic chemicals and/or pathogens which is easy to use and very quick to put into service.